Breached Hallelujah
by No Fate 1990
Summary: This poem is about Padme's death and Anakin's love for her. Chanel 3 discovers new revelations about her family and herself. Reviews are welcome.
1. Breached

Anakin's p.o.v

Breached hallelujah

Renditions of you and me

Echoes

A bunch of dancing silhouettes

These ashes of yours

Holding on for an eternity

An unborn legacy

Life in the shadows

Life in the fast lane

Eccentric plain Jane

Lovable ghost of mine

Undeniably beautiful divine sunshine

Joy to the world

Anne of a thousand days and years

Halfway gone like a cup of wine, you are almost done with this earthly body


	2. Estranged Familiarity

Padme's p.o.v

Blissful illusions

Estranged familiarity

Serendipity

Triangular arc

Rotating hourglass

A different kind of class

Nails in your hands

God's unspoken words

Encrypted messages

Doomsday prophecies

Estranged familiarity

Sacred holy matrimony

Irony

Raindrops falling from the sky and down your face

Early morning brutal wake up call

My great awakening

Inverted loop

Spiraling out of control

Safe false hope


	3. Stuck and Underdeveloped

Sadie aka Chanel 3 p.o.v

Feeling stuck and underdeveloped,

I always walk backwards instead of

forward. You overshadow me. How

can you look into my eyes like open

doors? History holds it breath and

skips a heartbeat while we retrace

our roots. Feeling stuck and

underdeveloped, being well-equipped

for the real world is better than loss.


	4. Twinkling Starlight

Princess Leia (as Sadie's mom in an alternate modern day universe)

Twinkling starlight, a midnight flight across the universe.

Magical, your goodluck charms take you far. Heaven

weighs heavily in your arms. You sing of new beginnings.

Twinkling starlight, my celestial child dream and

rock on. You are the twice reflection of me.

Everyday remains a fun adventure for us.


	5. I don't have a real clear answer for why

Sadie's p.o.v

My friends are kind enough to join mom and me for tea and lunch. "My mom is Princess Leia"

I reveal to Chanel 1 and 5. Their mouths drop to the floor. "It's the truth" my mom confirms

pulling their legs even more. "I am from a galaxy far away. Please don't tell anyone" I beg them.

"If Princess Leia is your mom then Han Solo must be your father" Chanel 5 assumes. "Han

Solo is not my father" I correct her. "Luke Skywalker is your dad" Chanel 1 suggests. "Luke

Skywalker is my twin brother. Han Solo and I were never involved" mom responds looking

out of the window. My grandma who died in childbirth gave up the will to live. My mom lost

the four greatest loves of her life. I don't have a real clear answer for why.


	6. Locked Closed Doors

Anakin aka Dark Vader's p.o.v

You had a very sad, beautiful,

and tragic life. I left you alone to burn

and die. Self-sacrifice, this

was your choice all along.

Locked closed doors symbolized

a point of no return for us.

I fear going back to the place

where your face might pop up again.

As for now, I will embrace the space between

us until something can give way.


	7. Luther Tuberose

Scenario: Luther Tuberose is Sadie's biological father. Luther is a timekeeper that creates portals and supervises them. He has been banished to the desert as a punishment for not allowing Anakin aka Dark Vader to resurrect Padme. Luther thought he would never see Leia and Sadie again until Han Solo and Luke Skywalker rescue him.

Luther Tuberose's p.o.v

Ever so quite unpredictable,

everything begins to unravel.

we travel down a bumpy rocky

road. Your bitter angst, stuck in a

time portal, refuses to disappear overnight.

Growing weary, I throw my hands up in the air.

You are impossible to cooperate with. In this desolate place,

the desert, I am quickly losing heart. Friends, as true as the blue

sky hovering above me, come asap.


	8. All Day and Night Long, Hear You Me

Sadie's p.o.v

Catching a tidal wave, you freeze there for a moment

Heaven bound, you make the sweetest sound that I have ever heard

All day and night long, hear you me

Dancing between life and death, you cherish every breath

All day and night long, hear you me

Your golden wings take you far beyond what I can see and comprehend


	9. Wishing and Hoping For The Best

Leia's p.o.v

Wishing and hoping for the best

A test is a small pile of dirt

Your eyes twinkle like stars in the night sky

Everyday that we are alive is a miracle

Stay put and seize the moment


	10. Even Now I'll Keep A Close Eye on You

Kayla Starlight's p.o.v (Anakin's spy and Sadie's childhood best friend)

Trapped in purgatory

Even now I'll keep a close eye on you

Someday I will come back and take you home

Trapped in the same old situation again and again

Even now I'll keep a close eye on you

A wild goose chase describes this journey of ours


	11. Dancing Starlight

Kayla's p.o.v

"Now that you know where my granddaughter lives, you can bring her to me" Anakin assumes putting away his Crystal ball. Anakin ignores Luther's pleas for him to spare

Sadie's life. "Sure" I agree stepping into the time portal. My dad, The Great Hans Solo pulls me aside for a quick hug. "You don't really have to listen to Anakin. I lost your

mom Annette in childbirth. I don't want to lose you too" he whispers. "I know what I am doing" I disclose.


	12. I see & trust what I want to believe in

Kayla's p.o.v

Feeling comfortable in my own skin,

I see and trust what I believe in.

You are a monster to most, but

you appear lost to me.


	13. Curiously Walking Blind Into Outerspace

Sadie's p.o.v (as she is reunited with Kayla and Anakin)

Curiously walking blind into outer space, a time to pass the ultimate test by sacrificing myself for the greater good. Maybe my mother, father, or heaven knows whats

best for me after all. Even if I might fall from grace, may you absorb light surrounding me.


	14. Even if its for a moment, you're wanted

Sadie's p.o.v (as she rekindles her friendship with Kyla)

Unimportant, You are a ghost to most except for me. Even if its for a moment, you're wanted. It is my goal to make sure you know how much your life matters. Our Haters and

naysayers can burn in the lake of fire.


	15. Going Under For The First and Final Time

Kayla's p.o.v

Going under for the first and final time

I am choosing to see, really see your true colors

Going under for the first and final time

Rolling thunder hear my cry

Open me up like a dead body if you must

I am biracial hot mess anyway


	16. Real Deep Internal Mental Anguish

Kayla's p.o.v

Sitting perfectly still and quiet

Untouched and undigged into raw emotion

Real deep internal mental anguish

Reaching out to me from beyond a place of pure imagination

Echoes of paradise and my early demise

A distorted black and white reality

Love hanging on a cross


	17. I Remember It As If It Was Yesterday

Time Period: A Flashback

Event: Kayla's birth

Hans Solo's p.o.v

"I can't hold on much longer" Annette hyperventilates. "All I need is one more big push" Leia

pressures my wife and her best friend. "Just make sure you tell Kayla that I love her. Make sure

she remembers me" Annette requests of me. "Kayla will know you if you don't die today" I

encourage her. Nevertheless the birth of one life means the death of another.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Event: Kayla's death

Hans Solo's p.o.v

Your kiss of death and last breath, I remember it as if it was yesterday. You were stuck in a fray

that you had no control over. You didn't really have to follow all the rules. Since you decided to

go along with the flow, your fate was already made.


	18. The Almost Dark Side

Hans Solo's p.o.v

The almost dark side

Everpresent constant destruction and devastation

A new different reality of mine

My brutal wake up call

Your lost paradise and untimely demise


End file.
